Avatar: Mactavish and his story
by Sarge51
Summary: This story is about a man named Jack Mactavish. Tom sully is alive. Read and review. Rated M for graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey, first story about avatar. I only have ownership of Jack Mactavish. If u have trouble seeing him, think of Constantine, same for his avatar. Imagine a 13 ft. avatar Constantine.**

**

* * *

  
**

_ It's strange you know, the feeling of having your eye and arm back. It was strange for me, that much I know is for sure. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself again. I'll describe myself first. I'm a young man from Ireland, my name is Jack Mactavish, Sargent in the Earth Defense Core, a marine of the E.D.F,. My name sounds fake I know, I've had to deal with it for twenty years. I'm six ft. five in., I had five o'clock shadow. I was muscular for a retired man? I was in Task force 141 when I was a private and I was a damn good sniper, the whole reason I'm here. I'm missing my left arm from the shoulder down. It had been severed when a chopper got hit with a javelin and exploded. They said I was lucky to have only got my arm sliced off, lucky. I hate that word with a passion. I lost my eye because a metal sliver from the chopper had went straight into it._

_ I'm not lucky, I'm doomed. I was hired out of retirement for a project on a planet called 'Pandora'. I was supposed to use something called and 'avatar', whatever the hell that is. They took my blood sample. I haven't seen Pandora myself, but I heard it was a terror to fight in. Pictures of the planet though, it just strikes me as one of the most beautiful places in existence. I have a great story to tell, but I think I'll start from when I got out of cryo._

'I hate cryo wake up, always hurts like a bitch.' I opened My eyes and I was glad to see total blackness. I enjoy the times when it's pitch black. I didn't have the light showing me my arm was gone and only one eye worked. His pod opened and he waited for the Medical officer to unstrap me.

"Now, you have been in deep cryo sleep for five years, six months, and twenty-four days. You will be weak, you will be tired, and you will be hungry. If you feel the need to throw up, bags are above you, don't miss." I tuned out the man before he got pissed. His voice was just so annoying. I placed my hand on the pull bar and thrust myself to the locker that was above my cryo pod. My name was on the far left door. He pulled his locker open and pulled out his attire. He had a tan shirt, Camouflaged pants, wool socks, and combat boots.

I pulled my bag out and went to a door on the far wall, It would lead him to the shuttle that was bound for the base ground-side. I couldn't wait to get of this scrap of metal. Any thing was better than this. I hate not having a blue sky to look at. It just rubbed me the wrong way, you know. It just didn't seem right to have no window to look at a sky. I was going down a hall when I came to a check station. They had to check baggage for contraband. Anything like weed, cocaine, heroine, the list goes on as was in his seat in no time. I made sure of that. Across from me A man that was tall but looked as if he didn't belong with the meat here. I extended my hand, " Hey, my name's Jack, Jack Mactavish" He looked at my hand and extended his and we shook, "Names Sully, Tom Sully." I looked at him and said " Nice to meet ya." Then the docking clamps disengaged and we were off.

I looked to Tom," Hey, Tom. Just want you to know I might hurl on you when we enter the atmosphere. I hate it." He looked at me, " Thanks for the heads up Jack. Can't wait to get to get off this thing." I just nodded in agreement. A black man came to the front of our line and started talking to the soldiers, "Listen, when we hit ground I want you to go put on your re-breather masks and run straight for the main compound, don't look up to the sides or behind you. Don't stop to look at anything, just go for the main compound. Your new commanding officer will be waiting there for you to brief you on your stay her on Hell's Gate."

He looked at the green light on the wall of the shuttle and started to move when it turned green. He placed the mask on his face and we all started to do the same. I watched as the boarding ramp dropped and he watched as the men ran out of it onto the sweltering metal ground. The heat was visible because of the gasses in the atmosphere.

I was the last man to stand and I place my bag over my good shoulder. I slowly walked out of the shuttle and immediatlly looked around. Many men and women were running about with guns and bags. A large machine suit walked by and the man inside put his voice on speaker, " Hey, watch it!". A large earth moving truck rolled by nearlly crushing me flat. I walked slowly to the hanger where I would eventually meet my new commanding officer. Well, this should be fun.

* * *

** Well, let me know what you think and what I should do. I will have this man parred with neytiri, just don't see who else would fit. Well, give me your ideas and i'll see what I can come up with. Good luck to us all.**


	2. New body

**Hey, I got some veiws soon. Thats good, well hope you enjoy this. **

I was borred out of my mind sitting in this room. It looked as though the rest of the base was here. The colonol was the worst thing about this entire thing. I hate guys like him, think they can control whatever they want and if it doesn't cooperate just kill the damn thing. It was guys like him the led to me loosing my arm, but that's another story.

He started speeking again, " My name is Colonal Quarich. I have a job here, that job is to keep you alive. I will not suceed, not with all of you." And the rest I just tuned out. I was right, I did hate him. All the man was saying was he was our leader and he would send us to hell and if we made it back he would just send us in again.

Apparently he was finished, all of the people in the room stood up and started to file out of the room. I got out of there quick as my legs could carry me. In my haste to leave the room I ran into someone and we both tumbled to the ground. He stood up before I did and spoke, " Sorry, are you okay. My name is Norm Spellman." He held out his hand and I gripped it with mine. " It's fine, and my name is Jack Mactavish." He looked at me in shock, " Really? You're the person I was supposed to find. You're supposed to be in the lab. Come on I'll take you there." I just nodded and followed him down a long series of metal halls. I really hate being inside.

I've allways hated being in buildings. I just didn't feel right, to much metal and concrete, not enough green and sun. I'm always irritated by the flourecant lighting. We passed many marines and scientists. Most of the scientists looked at me with funny looks. Norm got the same with the marines or 'gunts' as the scientists called them. All they were good for were punching bags and bullet stoppers. At least the doctors, scientists, and proffesors did something benifitial. " Ok, welcome to the avatar program head quarters." Norm said, I looked around and noticed pods and scientists everywhere, A few people were getting out of some of the pods. A woman was yelling about not having a cigeratte.

"Who's that?" I asked Norm. He looked at the woman I was looking at and said, " Her? That's Grace Augustine, she wrote the book on the avatar program. Literally wrote the book." She started walking over to us and she looked me up and down and sighed. "Everytime I ask them to send me someone usefull they just send me more grunts. Who are you and what do you do, and more importantly why are you in the avatar program?" She asked me with irritaiton lacing her voice. I stood straight up and said " My name is Jack Mactavish, I was a scout sniper in force recon back on earth, I was taught to blend in and to take in my surroundings while disturbing as little of my surroundings as possible. I was a one in a billion match and I am here to guard you."

She looked and me some more and asked, " How many hours have you logged on the simulator?" I looked at her and replied, " None, mam." She just stared at me and turned to face Spellman, "How many hours have you logged Norm?" She asked him. He smiled and said, " I've logged just over six-hundred hours." I looked at him as if he was insane. She turned back to me, " listen the only reason your even aloud is because they already made your avatar. I had to accept you because they paid millions to grow it. So just don't get in the way ok." She motioned for us to follow her and we started walking down the line of pods. " These are link pods, they are what allow you to be connected to your avatar. The first one is your's Norm, The last one is yours Mactavish." I walked to the end of the row of pods and the lid was lifted already, the interior of the pos was somekind of gell layer with a sensor cage that layed ontop of you to allow the connection.

" Now, when you enter the pod you need to be calm, think of nothing, just let the world around you melt away. Alright, everyone in your pods." I sat on the bed and slid into positon. One of the lab assistants lowered the cage and then shut the door. I slowed my breathing and let all thought leave my mind. Slowly my vision blackned until I couldn't hear or see anything.

At first it felt as if I didn't have a body, I was just a spirit. Then, a massive headach hit me. It felt as if someone had taken a sledgehammer and repeatedly beat me in the head. Slowly a wine started to reach his ears, then the wine turned into a woman saying something. "Jack? Jack, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?" Slowly I opened my eyes. And Saw a female doctor leaning over me with a light she checked both eyes and was mumbling something. I leaned up and she asked, "Can you feal everything? Is your arm responsive?" I pulled both arms to the side of my head to try and ease my head ache. She just took it as a sign that I was alright.

Really, the only reason I wasn't freaking our and what not was that before he even did this gig, they said that I would get his arm and eye back. If only for a little while. I slowly stood of the table as the doctors were checking me I turned and saw that Norm was asking the doctors how long this would take. Well, it seemed he was also a bit short. " Hey Norm, why are you shorter than me? Aren't we supposed to be the same hight." He looked up at me and said, " Well, it seems that your avatar grew a bit more that we did. I guess you'll have to get used to it." He said, I just nodded. The doctor handed me a plastic sealed bag, my clothes. Well, this is gonna get exiting.

**Alright, next chapter is going to be his experience in his avatar and his first trip into the panoran bush.**


End file.
